This invention relates to a sealed enclosure for protecting the universal joint, wheel bearing, and front gear box found on a front wheel drive or four wheel drive vehicle.
In a conventional four wheel drive vehicle, each front steerable wheel is also connected by a drive axle to the vehicle motor through a universal joint. Because of pivotal wheel movement during steering, no rigid axle tube is provided at the wheel housing. As a result, seals are often employed which require periodic replacement. A seal failure can result in water, mud or dirt being received in a wheel bearing or a gear box, causing more damage to the vehicle.
The present invention provides a sealed enclosure that eliminates the need for some conventional seals and improves performance of other seals that must be periodically replaced and that protects the axle wheel bearings, universal joints and gear box on a four wheel drive vehicle from harmful elements, reducing maintenance costs and problems. The present invention may be readily attached to a conventional vehicle with little or no modification of the drive axle or wheel mount.